Skull Of Duty: Rider Ops
by Psyga315
Summary: Sokichi Narumi is adjusting to life in Mason's world, but when Dopants begin to attack, he and Mason must try to figure out where they're coming from and prevent the Cold War from heating up. T for Violence and Language.
1. The S Begins

{Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Double or Call of Duty: Black Ops, they belong to Toei and Activision respectively.}

[Author's Note: This takes place after a role-playing game on TVTropes called A Game of Gods, in which Narumi decides to stay in Mason's world after they beat Digamma. This fan fiction delves into what is happening now that Narumi is in another world.]

* * *

><p>A man runs across the sewers, checking behind him every so often to see if his pursuer was still following him. He still was. The man tried to run but he soon tripped and fell. His pursuer caught up to him and kept him by grabbing his arm and twisting it to his back.<p>

"Now, stay here and wait for the police or I'll break your arm." The pursuer said.

"Okay! Mercy! Mercy!" The man said. The pursuer lets go of the arm and stood up. He then heard the gun cocking.

"FREEZE!" The police officer shouted. The pursuer did not look behind him.

"He's the one you want. Not me." The pursuer said, pointing at the fallen man. He then walked away.

"I SAID FREEZE!" The officer shouted again. Again, the pursuer ignored him and instead walked his way out. The officer tried to run after him, but he was already gone. The officer decided to just pick up the fallen man and be done with his job.

* * *

><p>The pursuer walks into an office where there is a desk waiting for him. He placed his white fedora onto a hat rack near the door. Someone was already in his office, but the pursuer did not look in his direction, still he acknowledged that the person was there.<p>

"What do you want Mason?" The pursuer said, now looking at the person. This man wore a white shirt, albeit worn out, and blue jeans. He had a stubble and a buzz cut.

"Narumi, I know you like playing the subtle detective, protecting the night, striking fear in the hearts of men, and all that bull, but this isn't your world. Here, people notice things like a man in a white tuxedo chasing criminals across towns and then tying them up or holding them until the authorities come and take that criminal away." Mason said, slamming a newspaper at Narumi's desk. He came closer to read the paper.

"WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS STRANGER?" The headline read, with a picture of Narumi holding his hat.

"You know what else they will notice? The fact that the man has no legal documents. If they find out about you, the government will deport you, though I wouldn't be surprised if they'll do worse." Mason said.

"I'll be fine. I've been in the city's favour for about a year now." Narumi said, walking away from the table.

"Damn it, Narumi, stop being so confident!" Mason said. Suddenly, a woman burst into the room.

"Help me!" The woman said in panic.

"What happened?" Narumi said, picking up his hat.

"My husband… he… exploded!" The woman said, beginning to cry. Narumi dropped his hat as Mason took notice.

"…Exploded?" Narumi asked.

"Yes! He held my hand, and suddenly, he was wrapped up in something like a spider's string and…" Before the woman could finish, Narumi ran out the door.

* * *

><p>When he saw what was going on, he froze in fear. People were exploding left and right, several of them starting by being wrapped in spider web before exploding. In the center of the crisis was a monster with a red spider on his head, and two on his shoulders. His left arm and right leg were wrapped in bandages while his right arm was red like the spiders and had spider leg-like appendages on his hand.<p>

"Ma… Matsui?" Narumi stuttered. The Spider Monster looked at Narumi.

"Matsui? What kind of name is that?" The monster said. Mason ran outside and heard the monster's accent.

"That monster… it's from Russia?" Mason said, recalling the accent from his time in Vorkuta.

"That's not a monster… It's a Dopant…" Narumi said, recalling a time where he faced that same monster. The Spider Dopant then shot out a web at Narumi, catching his arm. He began to pull Narumi. Mason tried to whip out a gun when another monster swooped in and attacked him. Mason, after recovering from the attack, looked at the monster. The monster was white with some black on it and its face was like that of a vampire bat, complete with long pointed ears. "She's here too?" Narumi said, struggling with the spider web on his arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Mason said, ducking from another swoop from the Bat Dopant.

"I'll explain if we live." Narumi said. He finally tugged his arm, pulling the Spider Dopant towards him. He jump kicked the Dopant in the chest, pushing him away and breaking the webbing off his arm. Mason got out his gun and began to fire at the Bat Dopant. However, other than a few sparks appearing on the Dopant, they barely affected anything. "Normal bullets won't work! They need to have a Memory Break!" Narumi said, punching the Spider Dopant.

"How do we pull off this, 'Memory Break'?" Mason asked, rolling from the Bat Dopant.

"Well, that requires a Kamen Rider, and I don't have my Driver anymore." Narumi said, sweep kicking the Spider Dopant.

"Oh for God's sake, you mean we're screwed?" Mason said. The Bat Dopant stopped in midair and scoped the area. Narumi remembered how he defeated the Bat Dopant.

"Not exactly… I have a plan." Narumi said. He then rushed off and hopped on his motorcycle, a black Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle. "Hop on!" Narumi said to Mason. He then got on the motorcycle as well and they drove off. The two Dopants following them. "It's working so far. When I give the word, fire." Narumi said. Mason nodded and adjusted his seating so that he would be facing behind him. He saw the Spider Dopant was swinging on a spider web while the Bat Dopant was on top of a car, apparently controlling it. In an instant, Mason knew where Narumi wanted to fire at. Narumi continued to drive until he was near a warehouse. "NOW!" Narumi said as Mason fired a bullet at the Spider Dopant's webbing. The Dopant fell from the broken web, crashing through the roof of the warehouse, landing inside it.

* * *

><p>As the Dopant stumbled, the motorcycle crashed through the closed doors. The two hop off as Narumi points at the Spider Dopant.<p>

"Now… Count your sins!" Narumi said as Mason fired at a barrel next to the Dopant. As the Spider Dopant looked at the barrel, it exploded, taking the Dopant along with it as he screamed. The Bat Dopant saw what happened from afar.

"Comrade!" The Dopant screamed, causing Narumi and Mason to turn as they saw the Dopant run away.

"Now, explain to me what the hell is going on?" Mason asked Narumi.

"Those were Dopants that I first fought in my world. I thought it was the past returning to haunt me, but it turns out it's not. The question here is what are Dopants doing in your world?" Narumi asked Mason.

"I'm not sure. However, it's not the fact that Dopants are in my world that has me worried. It's the fact that they were Russian." Mason said.

"Meaning?" Narumi asked. Mason then looked into Narumi's eyes.

"Remember that Cold War that's been going on? It just got warmer." Mason said. Suddenly, they heard the marching of a couple of agents, who point their machine guns at them. One of them stepped towards the duo. He was bald with a pair of sunglasses.

"Mason, Mason, Mason. Getting yourself in trouble again?" The man said. Mason chuckled.

"Hudson." Mason said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The B Returns

In a CIA hallway, Mason and Narumi are following Hudson.

" So, Narumi, how does it feel to be an illegal immigrant from another world entirely?" Hudson said.

"Look, Hudson, there's no time to joke here, what I told you is the truth." Mason said. Hudson suddenly turned to Mason.

"What you told me was utter bull. So what, a malevolent force known as the 'Nomads' snatched you up to play their little games? Then when you reunited one of those Nomads with his loved one, he gave you a lift home and even gave a complete stranger a free ride to your home as well? You're lucky I'm pretending to believe that it's the numbers talking." Hudson said.

"Just tell us what you're bringing us in for." Mason said.

"Very well, you waited long enough." Hudson said, opening a door to an interrogation room. The room gave Mason shudders as he recalled the time he was in the room being interrogated. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna torture you again. We're just gonna have a little talk." Hudson said, sitting on a chair. He then took out a paper detailing a graph. He pointed to a part of the graph where there is a sudden spike and then a soothing steep down. "About a year ago, there was a sudden spike in radiation coming from Russia. It wasn't nuclear radiation, or any other radiation that we know of. It was a new kind of radiation. We around here call it Neo Waves. We picked up a reading the day it spiked. The moment it did however, it steeped down to the near bottom. We realized that traces of the Neo Waves were still around. We recently built a scanner that scans these traces across the world. Our first test run gave off traces of Neo Waves nearby the warehouse where you two were. We went there and saw you two. We figured to ask you some questions." Hudson said.

"Well, first, did you happen to see…?" Mason asked, but before he finished.

"Yes, we saw the bat monster. Needless to say, we were baffled." Hudson said. Soon, he happened to hear a pinging sound. "Wait…" Hudson said as he went to a corner of the room where he picked up a small rectangular object. He walked towards the two, as the pinging got louder and faster. Hudson soon waved the object over Mason. It was still the same beat. When he waved it over Narumi, it was the same until it reached his chest, in which it became louder and faster.

"MIND TELLING ME WHAT THAT LOUD PINGING IS?" Mason yelled. Hudson turned off the object, the pinging stopping soon after.

"That was the Neo Wave Radar. You and your buddy are radiated by those waves, but it seems that something much more stronger than you two. Hey, Phillip Marlowe wannabe, mind showing me what's in your tux?" Hudson asked. Narumi nodded and opened his tuxedo. He pulled out a black USB Flash Drive-like object and placed it on the table. Hudson noticed a sparkly label with a purple S in the shape of a skull. "What the hell is this?" Hudson asked.

"A Gaia Memory." Narumi said.

"A what?" Hudson asked.

"This thing contains the memory of the Earth, when used in the wrong hands; it can corrupt one's humanity and turns them into the monster you saw. In the right hands, it can be used to combat those monsters and eventually destroy them." Narumi said.

"You're expecting me to believe that?" Hudson asked.

"You can either accept it, or make up a story yourself. I suppose you can spin a better story than us." Mason said.

"Hmm… Well, I've heard worse. Now, is it possible to reverse engineer...?" Hudson said, but Narumi quickly snatched the Gaia Memory.

"That's out of the question." Narumi said.

"Wait, we could have more firepower on our side." Mason said.

"You saw what the Gaia Memory would ultimately lead to. I will not let that fate befall you or anyone else." Narumi said.

"What about you?" Mason asked.

"I had my Lost Driver with me. It nullifies the addictive nature of the memory and allows me to assume a more natural form. Not that it mattered anyways. This memory is useless without the driver." Narumi said.

"So, if we build a 'Driver' for this, you can allow us to reverse engineer the memory?" Hudson asked.

"You can try, though I doubt you'll succeed." Narumi said. He gave Hudson the memory.

"We'll have our best men on the job." Hudson said. Suddenly, a man bursts into the room.

"We need some back up, there's some kind of bat monster outside attacking us!" The man said.

"Crap! Mason, take your buddy handle the situation, I have to take this to the labs." Hudson said. Mason nodded as he got up, with Narumi following.

* * *

><p>The two enter outside the CIA building where they see several CIA agents firing at the Bat Dopant, only for those bullets to barely scratch her.<p>

"You call those weapons? Pah! Let me show you _my_ weapon." The Bat Dopant said as she hopped on a car and screeched at it. The car then began to drive by itself. The car steered towards the CIA agents, running them over. The Dopant hopped off the car to pick off survivors, but was shot at by Mason.

"Hey, leave them alone, you dirty communist!" Mason said. The Dopant turned around.

"Ah, you two. Such a pleasure to kill you after what you did to my comrade." The Dopant said as she ran to Mason. She was about to strike at him until Narumi catches her arm.

"I'll be your opponent." Narumi said as he punches the Dopant in the face. "Now, count your sins!" Narumi said, pointing his finger at the Dopant. The Bat Dopant screeched as she ran to Narumi, who punches her gut twice and then once again in the face. The Bat Dopant swung a strike at Narumi, but he ducked and did another punch as he got up. Mason, in the middle of this, runs off to find something. The Bat Dopant screeched at the car again as it began to drive to Narumi, attempting to run him over. Narumi ducked out of the way. The car crashed into a wall. The Bat Dopant ran at Narumi and landed a blow, knocking Narumi down. Just as the Bat Dopant was about to land the final blow, she heard Mason.

"Hey! Bat-Woman! Taste this!" Mason said, holding a rocket launcher over his shoulder. He fired the rocket at the Bat Dopant, which she briefly rode on into the air before she exploded along with the rocket. Narumi got up.

"Do I know how to shoot, or do I know how to shoot?" Mason said.

"Recklessness leads to an early grave." Narumi said, getting up.

"Hey, she was about to kill you! Cut me some slack." Mason said.

"Mason! What the hell are you doing with the rocket launcher?" Hudson said, coming out of the CIA building.

"I was using it to kill that Dopant!" Mason said, pointing to where the smoke was.

"That doesn't excuse you from stealing a weapon and using it on government property!" Hudson said. He then looked at Narumi. "We looked at your 'Gaia Memory' and we found a similar trace of Neo Waves coming from Russia." Hudson said.

"I knew it. The Russians are involved with these attacks." Mason said.

"My thoughts exactly." Hudson said, nodding. Suddenly, they heard the clattering of crates. Narumi turned to see a woman in her forties wearing a beige dress. She tried to run but Hudson held a gun at her. "STOP! Explain yourself, what are you doing here?" Hudson asked the woman.

"Let me help you… I know what is causing these attacks… and it's just the appetizer compared to what will soon come to these soils." The woman said with a Russian accent. Narumi looked into the woman's eyes.

"Start talking." He said.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p> 


	3. The B Arrives

In a CIA meeting room, the woman, Narumi, Mason, and Hudson were sitting on chairs near a table. The woman drinks from her coffee.

"I was stowing away on a cruiser when I overheard from two Russian Soldiers that they will send two soldiers to show you what power they possess and then send in thousands every single week after that." She said.

"Why are you telling us this? And why were you stowing away?" Hudson asked. The woman soon finished drinking her coffee.

"To warn you. And to request help. About a year ago, my husband came back from an expedition. He wasn't himself. He began scribbling on the walls with a pencil, going from one topic to another every ten minutes. I called the authorities. I thought they would take him to an asylum and try to return him to normal. But then I saw men in suits take him away and one of them telling me that 'I did a service for Mother Russia'. I don't know what he was talking about, but when I heard rumours of monsters at the military, I knew that my husband had something to do with it. Against his own will. I'm asking you to save him in return for my warning. I'm sure that I will be put to death for this." The woman said.

"Don't fear that. If what you say rings true and we prevent that from happening, we will grant you a citizenship here, no questions asked. It's the least the President could do after he finds out that an impending invasion was averted and that you're to thank." Hudson said. He looked at Narumi. "You'll also be granted a citizenship as well if this aversion is a success. We've just started on the Driver, and it will take us until tomorrow to finish it. By that time, we would have prepared a team of soldiers that will infiltrate the source of the Neo Waves and attempt to quell it." Hudson said as he got up. Narumi nodded.

"I request that Mason is to be part of the team." Narumi asked.

"Out of the question." Hudson said.

"Give me one reason why." Narumi said.

"He assassinated the President. That's enough to convince us that he can't be trusted." Hudson said.

"You and I both know that's a damn lie!" Mason said, slamming his hands on the table.

"You were there! You were told to kill him! There is no other way to say it!" Hudson said, staring at Mason.

"Enough." Narumi said, slamming his hands on the table too. The two stopped their bickering and looked at Narumi. "If Mason can't come, so be it. However, I'm going alone. I didn't need an army to back me when I was back in my world, and I certainly won't need one now. Mason, however, is the closest thing I have to a partner. If he comes, then I at least have someone watching my back." Narumi said. Hudson gave pause.

"Alright. He can come. However, you two are going alone. If you do not make it back within twenty-four hours upon landing time, we're sending in the army to either back you up or retrieve your corpses." Hudson said.

"Good. We'll be ready once the Driver is made." Narumi said as he and Mason walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>One day passed. It was time. Narumi and Mason walk to an active helicopter as Hudson stood there. He handed Narumi a suitcase, gave Mason a portable Neo Wave scanner, and nodded at them. Narumi nodded back as he and Mason hopped on the helicopter. The helicopter began to lift up and take off, flying to Russia.<p>

* * *

><p>Hours later, the helicopter was just over Russian land. The sun was setting. The snow was falling. Mason and Narumi sat on a bench as Mason reads the Neo Wave scanner.<p>

"Now, according to this, we will be directly at the source of the Neo Waves in one second. Huh, that doesn't sound right." Mason said. Narumi was distracted however.

"Mason, do you hear that?" Narumi asked Mason.

"Hear what?" Mason asked.

"The buzzing of wings…" Narumi said. Mason looked outside via the door.

"CRAP! There's a dozen Dopants following us!" Mason said as he saw eleven blue Dopants with a hard blue shell that was almost like a beetle's shell. On their heads were a rhino beetle's horn. Ahead of them was a red Dopant with a hard beetle-like shell like the other Dopants, but his head had two horns like a stag beetle, the color was red instead of blue, and on his waist was a buckle with a golden center and a silver border. The buckle was shaped like an X. They were flying towards the helicopter in a direction that the pilot couldn't see them.

"I knew it." Narumi said as he opened his briefcase. He saw a red device that was shaped like an I, with a slot for the Gaia Memory. Next to it was his black Gaia Memory. "When I say the word, we hop out." Narumi said, taking out the device and the memory.

"Are you crazy?" Mason asked, getting his parachute.

"Trust me." Narumi said, placing the device on his waist. The device created a strap that came from the device, went from one side of the waist to the other and attaching the end back to the device. While it was creating this belt, another slot was made at the side of the waist. Narumi got out his Memory and pressed a button on it.

"SKULL!" The memory announced. Narumi clutched the memory with his hand and said…

"Henshin." He then placed the Memory into the device as Mason grabbed him.

The Dopants collide with the helicopter, making it explode as Mason and a skeleton-like figure fly out of it. Mason's parachute opened and they safely landed on the snow-laden ground. The skeleton held Narumi's white fedora in his hand and upon getting up, placed it on his helmet, which looked like a skull with an S-shaped crack on it. His scarf blew in the wind as he saw the five remaining Beetle Dopants land with their master, the Stag Dopant. He pointed his finger at the Stag Dopant.

"Now… Count your sins!" The skeleton said, his voice the same as Narumi's. The Beetle Dopants rush off at Narumi, as he throws a fist at the first Beetle Dopant. He then jumps a bit off the ground and punches another Beetle Dopant. He elbows another one, and then knees the fourth one. Finally, he takes out a blocky black gun and fires it at the Dopants. Mason runs in and punches the Stag Dopant several times before the Dopant caught a punch and tightened his grip. Mason gritted his teeth in pain, but soon Narumi shot a few blasts at the Stag Dopant. He then sees the gold and silver X buckle on the Stag Dopant. "So, you're their commander?" Narumi asked.

"Don't ask me questions! I should be the one asking you questions! Like where the hell did you obtain _our _technology?" The Stag Dopant said in a Russian accent.

"…Trade secret…" Narumi said as he takes out the Skull Memory and places it in the black Magnum.

"SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" The Memory said. Narumi held his gun towards the Dopant as a purple light shined from it.

"You can power a gun using that? No one told me about this!" The Stag Dopant said, staggering.

"Skull Punisher…" Narumi said as he pulled the trigger, unleashing a giant purple burst of energy at the Stag Dopant, however, the five Beetle Dopants run in front of the blast, taking the bullet as they explode. As the smoke clears, the Stag Dopant flies off. Narumi tried to shoot, but the bullets missed. Narumi took the Memory out of the Magnum as Mason shakes his wrist in pain.

"Something tells me that we haven't seen the last of him." Mason said. The armor off Narumi breaks apart and flies off in the wind, returning Narumi to his civilian clothes.

"If we follow him, we can find out where their base is. Mason, you still have that scanner?" Narumi asked.

"Yeah." Mason said, holding it.

"Good, follow that Dopant." Narumi said, rushing off after him, with Mason following.

* * *

><p>24 HOURS REMAIN UNTIL BACKUP ARRIVES<p> 


	4. The F Night

Narumi and Mason enter a street at nighttime. They noticed the buildings, chunks of it smashed off. Narumi looked at one piece of structure where it was covered in molten magma, with the snow surrounding it melting. Mason on the other hand looked at a mailbox, which was frozen. They soon heard a screech.

"In here!" Narumi told Mason as they went into a building. They hid underneath a window as they saw a monster whose body was mostly comprised of a T-Rex's head struggling against a monster seemingly to be made out of molten Magma. The magma monster was pushed out of the way by a purple monster with horns protruding out of its body, with the head looking like a Triceratops. Soon, a bolt of lightning zapped the triceratops monster. Another bolt of lightning sprung from the energy monster's hook-like hand. The energy monster had one large eye and his mouth was like an electrical socket. Soon, it was carried off by a purple monster with wings for arms and a beak on its head resembling a pteranodon. "A Dopant civil war?" Narumi asked.

"No, a game for us to play!" Said a young Russian voice. The two turned around to see a small girl wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts, about sixteen from the looks of her, sitting on a chair. She then gets up.

"Are you a Dopant too?" Narumi asked.

"Bingo." She said, holding a memory up. The Memory was less sleek than Narumi's and had a ribcage design on it. It was lightly coloured green. On the label was a frog with two of its legs outstretched to make an "F". She presses a button on it.

"FROG!" The memory announced.

"Game. Start!" She announced as she placed the memory into a tattoo that looked like a port on her shoulder. The Memory is sucked into the port and her body began to change, making her green and slimy, then her skin bulges out until she was like a plum, soon, the outer layer of her skin bursts as it reveals a more dark green skin. No major changes other than the head, which was very plump with bulging eyes, looking like an actual frog, a bullfrog to be exact. The Dopant's lips were red. The girl's hands were now webbed and had three prongs.

"WHAT THE-" Mason screamed, however the Frog Dopant leaped towards Mason, kicking him out the window. As Mason recovered from the kick, he noticed the T-Rex Dopant snarling at him. "You gotta be kiddin." Mason muttered as he got up and ran away, with the Dopant chasing him. Narumi looked at the shattered window, then back to the Dopant.

"This is no game, girl. Especially when you face someone like me." Narumi said, holding his Skull Memory. He presses on it.

"SKULL!" The memory announced. Narumi placed the driver on his waist, forming the belt. He then took off his hat.

"Henshin." Narumi said, placing the memory into the slot, activating the memory.

"SKULL!" The memory announced again, showing the Dopant the S-shaped Skull. It soon turns into a purple circle, and disappears. Soon, pieces of junk appear and attach to him, changing into bits of armor for Narumi as it built to the top, creating the skeletal armor. Narumi then placed the hat onto his helmet. "Now, count your sins." Narumi said, pointing to her.

"Sins? I was only told to play! Is playing a sin?" She said as she hops again to attack Narumi, who counters by grabbing her.

* * *

><p>Mason runs from the T-Rex Dopant, only to come across a falling Energy Dopant. The Energy Dopant gets up and aims his prong at Mason. He ducks, as the prong fires a bolt of electricity at the T-Rex Dopant, falling down as it screams in agony from being shocked. It then explodes. Mason rolls out of the way and then runs off, the Energy Dopant now following him.<p>

* * *

><p>Narumi had the Frog Dopant on the ground, punching her in the face. The Dopant kicks him off her as she gets up. As she closes in on Narumi, he fires off a few shots from his Skull Magnum at her. She was pushed back by the blasts, but they were not enough to faze her for long. Narumi got up and began punching her again, but this time she blocks the punch, then she gives him another punch.<p>

* * *

><p>Mason ran into a hole leading into a classroom. Mason hid under the decaying teacher's desk as the Energy Dopant enters the classroom, looking for him. After a while, he gave up and ran off. Mason gets up and out of the desk, as he turned around and saw something in a closet, broken by blunt force. Mason walked to the closet and opens it. What he saw inside was a corpse of a kid, no older than eight. Mason reeled back until he saw an AK47. He grabbed it and closed the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Narumi and the Frog Dopant were soon in a billiard room where the Dopant knocked him on the pool table. She then leaps up to the table as well as Narumi gets up and uppercuts her off. He tries to run to the other end, but the Frog Dopant leaped across the table and in front of him. Narumi slides underneath her and then shoots the back of her head. He then kicks her off the table.<p>

* * *

><p>Mason exits the school building. He spots the Pteranodon Dopant flying in the air. He then gets his gun and fires it at the Dopant, putting holes in its wings. It fell to the ground. Mason then holds the gun like a bat and knocks the Dopant up in the air. He then fires at the Dopant. Eventually, it explodes. Mason reloaded and spotted the Magma Dopant and a white monster that had no face other than an odd hat. The white monster fired an icy wind from his hands at Mason, who ducks away from it.<p>

* * *

><p>Narumi and the Frog Dopant are now at the stairwell. Narumi spent some of the time kicking the Dopant in the face for every few steps. The Dopant grew tired and lashed its tongue at Narumi. It tied around his neck, choking him. The Dopant then pulled him towards herself, only to be met with a punch from Narumi, knocking her down the flight of stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Mason had an easy time ducking from the ice winds; however, he then tripped and fell. The Ice Age Dopant then pointed at Mason as he decided to fire one last blast of wind. Mason, however, leg swept him, knocking him to the Magma Dopant as he blew the wind. The intense heat from the Magma Dopant caused the Ice Age Dopant to melt, as the Magma Dopant froze from the Ice Age Dopant's wind. Mason then walked up to the ice statue and gave it a poke. The statue exploded into ice. He then saw the Triceratops and Energy Dopants fighting each other from afar.<p>

* * *

><p>Narumi exits the stairwell and onto the roof, he turns around and sees the Frog Dopant leaping towards him. He ducks, grabs her, and then tosses her off the roof. He then gets up, takes out the Skull Memory, and places it into the Maximum Slot on his belt.<p>

"SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" The Memory said. A large purple skull came out of Narumi's chest. Narumi waited for the right moment when the Frog Dopant would appear. He then saw the Frog Dopant leap into the air.

"Skull Banisher." Narumi muttered as he kicked the Skull at the Dopant. As the skull collided with the Dopant mid-air, the Dopant exploded. Out of the smoke was the girl, plummeting down to the ground. Narumi only watched as he pulled out the Skull Memory as his armor breaks down and flies into the wind.

* * *

><p>Mason ran at the Dopants, firing at them. The Energy Dopant was the first to respond as he fired a bolt at him. Mason was hit and he was sent skidding across the ground as he landed a good foot from where he was. The Energy Dopant walked towards Mason as the Triceratops Dopant's club hits the back of his head. Mason gets up and runs to the Energy Dopant and shoves his prong into the Triceratops Dopant. As the Dopant was getting shocked, Mason unloaded his magazine into the Energy Dopant. The two blew up within seconds as Mason was knocked back. As he got up, he saw the girl fall to the ground.<p>

"HOLY CRAP!" Mason said running to her, dropping his AK47. The snow began to fall. He saw that her eyes were closed and that next to her was the Gaia Memory, now broken. He placed his two fingers on her neck. No pulse. "Crap. Crapcrapcrap…" He began to mutter before Narumi came. "HELP HER! SHE'S…" Mason tried to shake Narumi.

"Dead." Narumi calmly said.

"What?" Mason said.

"My Memory Breaks are lethal. It's too late for her." Narumi said. There was a pause. Mason then picked up the girl. "It's too late. She's dead. Leave her to freeze." Narumi said. Mason looked at him.

"How could you say something so heartless?" Mason said.

"Because a hard-boiled person leaves behind all his feelings, and thus, allows me to say something like that." Narumi said.

"If I had my arms free, I would punch you. Now come help me. The least we could do is bury her." Mason said. Suddenly, he heard guns cocking. Mason turned to see dozens of Russian Soldiers led by a man who had bags under his gray eyes, was wearing a winter cap, and had a gray moustache.

"Arg. Why did you ruin our test? Hah… now I have to start all over again. Men, take them away…" The man said, snapping his fingers. The soldiers approach the two and drag them away. Mason dropped the body onto the snow as he is carried off.

* * *

><p>22 HOURS REMAIN UNTIL BACKUP ARRIVES<p> 


	5. The S Rises

Narumi and Mason were dragged through the inside of a small barracks by Russian soldiers. They soon stop when they spot a man in a blood red Russian army uniform. He had short brown hair and a beard that reached down to his neck.

"Bring them in for interrogation, but before you do, I want to know who suggested the stupid idea of sending two buffoons over to the Capitalist nation, and thus tipping them off of our plans?" The man said. Hesitantly, one of the soldiers pushed another solider to him. The pushed soldier began to shudder as he looked at the man, who got out a pistol and placed it on the soldier's head. He then pulled the trigger, creating a loud bang as the soldier fell to the ground dead. Mason and Narumi were covered in bits of blood from the shot. "Now then, continue." He said, walking away as the soldiers continue to drag Narumi and Mason to the room, unfazed by what happened.

Soon, Narumi and Mason were in the interrogation room, where it was all white. There were no objects but a table and four chairs. The soldiers led them to two of the chairs and forced them to sit down. At the other side was the brown-haired man from before, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Why must you anger me?" The man asked Narumi.

"What exactly do you mean?" Narumi asked.

"You have our technology! Now explain how you got it!" The man said, slamming his fists to the table.

"I told you before, it's classified." Narumi said.

"HAH! Like I'll believe that lie! Did you back him up with our technology?" The man looked at Mason.

"No. The guy had that Memory before he even came to USA." Mason said.

"So someone must have given it to you. A spy in our ranks, perhaps." The man said.

"No. She was no spy." Narumi said. The man paused.

"…She? So now, you are starting to crack? Good. Good. Tell me more." The man said.

"Here's the deal. You tell me about your army's plans, and I will tell you more about the woman who gave me this. But first, a name for a name." Narumi said.

"Very well. The name is Aleksandrovic. Now, her name." Aleksandrovic said.

"… Shroud…" Narumi said.

"Shroud? Ah… A code name." Aleksandrovic said.

"Now, what was the deal with those Dopants fighting in that city?" Mason asked.

"Ah, yes. Boris told me you ruined the test. See, in an attempt to see which Memories were powerful, we take a few kids every week or so, inject a Memory in each of them, then place them in a random city and have them fight to the death. Winner gets to be inducted into our ranks. The losers… Heh…" Aleksandrovic said. Mason suddenly remembered the corpse of the kid inside the school and the other Dopants. Including the Frog Dopant, who they had seen transform. Mason shook as he slowly realized what he had done. He then realized what Aleksandrovic had done.

"You monst-" Mason said, standing up to hit him, but was pulled down by Narumi.

"Settle down. Now about Shroud. She gave me a few devices for me to fight these Dopants, but… something happened, and now I am left with this." Narumi said, pulling out his Skull Memory. He then puts it away. "I am sure that if your goals fall in with hers, she can give you something as well. Perhaps a more powerful version of your memory." Narumi said.

"How do you know I have a memory?"Aleksandrovic said.

"Because your tone of voice is similar to the Stag Dopant." Narumi said.

"Hm. You're right." Aleksandrovic said, holding a ribcage USB flash drive. The label had two Stag Beetle horns curved, making an S. The USB was lightly coloured red. He puts it away.

"Now then, we heard rumours that Russia will send in an army of Dopants. Is this true?" Narumi asked.

"Yes. That shall be the last of your questions. I will now ask one of my own. Where can I find Shroud?" Aleksandrovic said.

"In Futo." Narumi said.

"Futo? Never heard of it." Aleksandrovic said.

"It's in Japan." Narumi said.

"Hm. I will find the Futo you speak of. You are free to go." Aleksandrovic said as Mason and Narumi get up. Aleksandrovic then leaves the room. Mason and Narumi then talk.

"What the hell, Narumi? Why did you give away your info?" Mason asked. Narumi said nothing as he got up. He then whispered in Mason's ear.

"Because I know he will never find Futo in a million years." He said. He then walked to the door.

"Wait! I don't think Alekswhatshisface will let us go that easily." Mason said. He then heard the sound of zipping as he sees a belt forming on Narumi.

"I wasn't counting on it." Narumi said, holding his Skull Memory.

* * *

><p>A dozen Russian soldiers were lined up at the door, holding their guns at it. The man with the winter hat from before was standing there.<p>

"Wait for my signal. In three. Two. On-" Before he could finish, the door was knocked down and a few purple blasts were shot out of the hole in the door. Several of the soldiers were shot down. "Quick! Dopant forms!" The man said. Soon, the soldiers held up blue ribcage Memories, all of them having the label of a rhinoceros beetle on its side and its arms and legs making a B. They all press on it and place it at the sides of their necks.

"BEETLE!" The memories announced as they are sucked into the necks, morphing the soldiers' necks into the blue shelled Beetle Dopants from the battlefield. Their faces were hidden and shrouded like a ninja's mask. Narumi, as Skull, exits through the door and begins to punch a few of the Dopants. Mason snuck out while Narumi continued to attack the Dopants. Eventually, the Beetle Dopants surround Narumi. He then takes out his gun and starts shooting at the Dopants, focusing one bullet at a Dopant, then going to another and shooting another bullet. He did this until all the Dopants were away from him. He then takes out his Skull Memory and places it in his Skull Magnum.

"SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" The Magnum announced.

"Skull Punisher!" Narumi said, shooting a large bullet at each of the Dopants, each of them exploding on impact. As the smoke settled, Narumi nearly began to dehenshin, when he someone walking to him.

"Well, this was unexpected." The man in the winter hat said.

"I assume you're Boris." Narumi said.

"That I am. I really don't want to fight you, but Aleksandrovic is forcing me to. Just promise me you lie down quickly." Boris said as takes out a buckle that's shaped like an X, with a silver border and a gold center. He places it on his waist as it creates a belt around it. Narumi takes notice at the belt.

"Hm. Another commander." Narumi said as Boris gets out an orange ribcage Gaia Memory. On the label was a snail whose shell made the lower portion of an S while the snail made the upper portion. Boris presses on it.

"SNAIL!" The Memory announced as Boris placed the memory into the center of the buckle. The memory was then sucked into the driver. A large shell came out of his back as orange skin wrapped around him. The skin then burst, revealing a snail-like monster with a hard shelled belly. It's eyes were stalked, but the face was relatively human, with a snarling face. The rest of the body other than these descriptions is pretty much human. Narumi began to shoot at the Snail Dopant. However, the Snail Dopant was unfazed by the bullets. Narumi continued to fire, but mostly at the belt. Mason meanwhile took a machine gun from one of the dead untransformed soldiers and a knife as well. Mason then snuck around the Dopant and proceeded to shoot him in the back where the shell is. The Dopant finally noticed something as he turned around and saw Mason running to him and impaling the knife into the belt. The belt began to spark. Narumi noticed the holes in the Snail Dopant's Shell. He smirked. Knowing what to do. He pulled out the Skull Memory and placed it in the side of the belt.

"SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" The Memory announced as Narumi leaped in the air, his foot in a purple aura.

"SKULL EXTREME!" Narumi said a second before his dropkick made impact to the shell. The Dopant was knocked to the ground from the kick. As the Snail Dopant got up, he began to spark as his shell broke off.

"So… This is how I go out? Pah! Fine! I'll see you in hell!" Boris said as he blew up, leaving behind his corpse and his buckle and memory. Both broken. Narumi looked at Mason, who drops the gun.

"Good work, Mason." Narumi said as he canceled his transformation. Mason nodded. He then realized something.

"Now what do we do? What lead do we have now?" Mason said. He then heard a mechanical screech. "Huh?" Mason said as he looked around for the source of the noise. He then notices a light blue robot dinosaur, standing on an I-beam. "Hey, Narumi, do you see that?" Mason said, pointing to the dinosaur.

"Yeah. I do. After it." Narumi said. The two then follow the dinosaur as it heads off.

* * *

><p>20 HOURS UNTIL BACKUP ARRIVES<p> 


	6. S Forever

Narumi and Mason followed the robotic dinosaur through the barracks. The two were quick to notice that the dinosaur was going for a discreet route, away from the army. They made no comment as they continued. Eventually the dinosaur stopped at a laboratory. Several machines were humming, almost in unison. There was also a table with several of the ribcage memories. The dinosaur hops onto the table as a man in a lab coat comes to it. Narumi and Mason enter the lab, with the door closing behind them. The door was weak and wooden.

"Well done, Fang. Deactivate." The lab coat man said. The dinosaur nodded and lied down. The man then looked at the duo. "Sokichi Narumi and Alex Mason, I presume?" The man said.

"Yeah, but how do you know our names?" Mason asked.

"I looked you guys up the moment my wife asked for your help." The man said.

"So you're the lady's husband." Narumi said.

"Exactly. My name is Pravo. Well, that's the nickname my captors call me. I have long forgotten my old name. Ironically, I remember the day I was taken in here like it was yesterday." Pravo said.

"Tell us about it. It might give us insight on what is going on." Narumi said.

"Very well… Take a seat, this may take a while." Pravo said. Narumi does so while Mason slouches on a wall.

* * *

><p>"<em>I remember that I was exploring a cave that was recently discovered. Someone had reported that a gray wave passed by him and a waterfall, and the next thing he knows, he finds a cave behind the waterfall that until a year ago never existed. No one knew how it happened so they sent me in to check the area out.<em>" Pravo said as he remembered himself exploring the cave. "_I remember a green light_ _and I somehow knew that the light had to do with what had happened. So I went._" Pravo said as he recalled him seeing a green light just around the corner. Pravo followed the light. "_I soon found a crater full of that green light. It was unlike anything that I have ever seen._" Pravo said as he remembered going to a large part of the cave where a pit was. There was tons of green light flowing from the pit. Pravo looked into the pit. "_Suddenly, the earth shook!_" Pravo said as the he remembered the ground beneath his feet shaking, making him loose his balance. He soon fell into the pit as the glow intensifies. "_I nearly died… but according to what I read on myself, I _did." Pravo said. After a while, the pit began to spit out random letters and numbers as they formed into a single blob. That blob soon exploded, leaving behind Pravo, who looked around, wondering what had happened. "_I had no idea how I was alive, but I was. I left the cave that very moment. When I returned home, I had this odd surge. In my mind were tons of unread books. They tempted me to read… to learn… to study. I began with one book, then leaped to another, and another. I must have switched books every minute. Outside of my mind I was spouting random information and scribbling on walls with a pencil as a way to take notes on what I learned. By the time I was done, the army came and took me away. They told me that the green light was really a powerful surge of energy and with my understanding of the light; I could harness the power of the surge and make something that will save Russia. I wasn't aware that I could just read their minds by looking them up in that library in my head, and when I did, I was too late._"

* * *

><p>"I was already building about a hundred of these with the threat of death should I leave by the time I could look up what their intentions were. That was about six months ago." Pravo said.<p>

"Just one question. When did that gray wall appear?" Narumi asked.

"Uh… December 12, 1974." Pravo said.

"… I knew it…" Narumi said.

"Knew what?" Mason asked.

"December 12 was the day we returned from that game of gods." Narumi said.

"… Yeah… I remember now… You bit the bullet pretty hard in Nam. But what did that have to do with the gray wall?" Mason said.

"Your friend, Hudson, said that a large spike 'Neo Wave' was recorded a year ago. Pravo said that he gained weird powers a year ago. We arrived here a year ago. You and I both had the Neo-Wave radiation, my Skull memory having more of it." Narumi said.

"Get to the point!" Mason said.

"I caused this." Narumi said. There was silence between the two as Pravo went into a trance with his arms parted on both sides.

"What do you mean?" Mason asked.

"When I went into your world, I probably brought part of my world with me. Your world was a world without Kamen Riders or Gaia Memories. I changed that." Narumi said.

"Just because you arrived to my world doesn't mean that you caused it." Mason said.

"Is there perhaps another reason why there are now Gaia Memories?" Narumi asked.

"It's possibly the closest theory. I looked up this so-called Neo Wave, and the earliest recording was December 12, 1974. It's no doubt that it's Narumi's fault." Pravo said, breaking out of his trance.

"Yeah…" Narumi said.

"Hey! Don't feel down." Mason said.

"I am not… I'm just counting my sins. But there's too many to count. I caused this. I caused this suffering." Narumi said.

"But now you can end it. We can end it. I have a plan. See that dinosaur?" Pravo said, pointing to Fang.

"Yeah. What about it?" Mason asked.

"Well…" Pravo said, picking up the sleeping dinosaur and began to bend its pieces around. He then pulled out something from the Dinosaur was attached to it. He then showed it to Narumi. The dinosaur was moulded into a cyan stick with the top half having the top half of a dinosaur's skull. On the bottom half was something that was familiar to both Narumi and Mason. A USB Flash Drive. The label had a cyan F on it. Unlike the other memories they found, the F wasn't manipulated into a shape resembling what the letter stands for. "This is the Fang Memory, the first Gaia Memory to act on its own. I've built this with the intention of escaping my captors using its power. It's based off the Earth's memories of Dinosaurs." Pravo said.

"Why dinosaurs? Why not a gun so you can shoot people on your escape?" Mason said.

"Well, I could have made a Memory based on guns, and I have," Pravo said, walking to another table which held a briefcase. He opened the briefcase, took out a Gaia Memory, and showed it to them. It wasn't a ribcage memory, but was similar to Narumi's. It was blue with a gold tip, and on the label was a T in the shape of a gun. "but even with armor and a gun, I couldn't beat an army." Pravo said, setting the Memory down back into the briefcase. "I built the Fang Memory for two reasons, one was because of its strength, and the other was to create a robot form for it to emulate with a frame of reference. That way, if someone was spying on me, they'd just see a robot dinosaur as opposed to a Gaia Memory." Pravo said.

"So how come you haven't escaped yet? You have the Memory." Narumi asked.

"Well, I need to use a driver. The Memory is too refined to just place directly into the body. However, that's still not enough. The Gaia Memory's power will be too strong and will corrupt me. I need another Memory to counteract that power. So I built this." Pravo said. He then took out a weird contraption. It looked like Narumi's Lost Driver, but with an extra arm on the other end, making it look like a W. "The Fang Memory goes onto one side of the Driver, and another memory goes into the other side, dulling the corruption of the Fang Memory. I've built six other memories built just for the Driver. However, a human being could only use one Memory at its full power without risking their lives, so I built another Driver. However it's hard to find extra help, especially when you're imprisoned, but with you, Narumi, I might have a chance to escape!" Pravo said. Suddenly the door broke open, breaking in two as Aleksandrovic entered.

"I'm afraid not!" Aleksandrovic said. Narumi and Mason get into a fighting stance. "I've looked for that Futo you talked about and I never found it. You made it all up., didn't you?" Aleksandrovic said.

"No. It's real. In my world." Narumi said.

"Your world? What are you talking about, you insane man?" Aleksandrovic said.

"I am not of your world. I came from my world. Or rather someone else's. It doesn't matter now. Leave Pravo alone and I won't have to resort to deadly force." Narumi said.

"Pah! Never! I won't risk losing our golden goose!" Aleksandrovic said, placing the X Driver on his waist as the belt was made. He then took out his Stag Memory and presses it.

"STAG!" The memory announced as Aleksandrovic puts the memory into the center of the driver, sucking the memory in. Armor materializes from out of nowhere and places themselves on Aleksandrovic's body. His head wrapped itself in a pseudo-cocoon and burst open, creating the Stag Dopant's head. Narumi took a notice on the Stag Dopant's face. It was the same as the Beetle Dopant's face, but there were two large red compound eyes. Narumi places the Lost Driver on his waist and took out his Skull Memory.

"SKULL!" The memory announced. Narumi takes off his hat.

"Henshin." Narumi said as he placed the memory into the Driver and activated the Driver.

"SKULL!" The memory announced again as it showed the Skull Symbol. The symbol then explodes into a purple circle as lightning arises from the circle as armor builds up from bottom to top, when the helmet formed, a current of wind blew inside the lab.

"Now…" Narumi said, placing the hat on the skull helmet. "Count your sins…" Narumi said, pointing at the Dopant. The two stared at each other for a while, then began running at each other, both delivering a punch. They were pushed back by the punch. Narumi gets out his Skull Magnum and begins shooting at the Stag Dopant's belt. Mason and Pravo ran and hid for cover as Pravo held the two W drivers. After a couple of shots, the Stag Dopant began to deflect the blasts. The bullets hit other parts of the lab, putting holes in the walls. The Stag Dopant charged at Narumi, who dodged him. He then turned to the Dopant and fired a few bullets. However, the Dopant dodged the shots as they hit the briefcase instead. Pravo saw as the briefcase hit the floor. The Six Memories fell out of the briefcase in pieces. Pravo tried to reach for them, but Mason held him back. The Stag Dopant then opened it's clear insect wings and flew towards Narumi, horns first. Narumi shot a few bullets, but the Dopant dodged them. Just before there was impact, Narumi placed his gun and one hand near the waist. He was pushed by the horns into a wall, where a painful crunch was heard. The horns were impaled into Narumi's chest, the armor pierced by those same horns as blood began gushing out of the cracks in the armor. The Stag Dopant tried to pull the horns out, but Narumi held the Dopant with one arm and took out the Skull Memory with the other. He then put it in the Skull Driver.

"SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" The memory announced. He then put the gun right at the Stag Dopant's chest.

"Sayonara, Aleksandrovic…" Narumi said as he pulled the trigger. The bullet at point blank range exploded the moment it left the barrel. Narumi and Aleksandrovic were sent flying back, going back into their civilian clothes as the Stag Memory falls, breaking apart as it lands. Aleksandrovic laid there dead as Narumi struggled to get up. His tuxedo was now stained in his blood. Mason rushed to him.

"NARUMI!" Mason said. Narumi turned his head and looked at Mason.

"Mason… finishes the mission. Destroy the Gaia Memories and the factory. Escape with Pravo…" Narumi said.

"There's a problem. The six memories I made are broken." Pravo said, running to the briefcase and picking up the broken pieces.

"That's okay… Take mine…" Narumi said, taking the Skull Memory out of the Skull Magnum and handing it to Mason.

"Narumi! Don't die on me! Don't die on me!" Mason said.

"Heh. Sorry, but ever since I was taken by the Nomads, I was living on borrowed time. I knew the time would come when I would die. Promise me… to finish the mission…" Narumi said. He then closed his eyes as his body gave up its strength.

"Narumi? Narumi? NARUMI!" Mason said, shaking Narumi. He then clutched the Skull Memory. He then took in a breath of air. "NAAARUUUMIIIIIIIIIII!" Mason screamed. Pravo came behind Mason and patted him on the back.

"There, there. We have time to grieve later, right now, we need to blow up this lab and get out of here. Fang, Activate. We're going." Pravo said as Fang transformed into its dinosaur mode.

"Wait! We need to get Narumi out of here." Mason said, lifting his body.

"He's dead, who cares? We need to get out, now!" Pravo said as he reached into his lab coat to get something.

"I care! I want people who care about him to have closure! He shouldn't be forgotten!" Mason said, hoisting the body over his shoulder.

"Okay, but hurry. This place will blow up as soon as I put this in." Pravo said, taking out a rectangular device and a Gaia Memory. The Gaia Memory was red and on it was a large bomb with the thread making the top portion of the B. He put the device on the wall and placed the Gaia Memory into a slot.

"BOMB! MAXIMUM DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" The Memory said as it begins to stutter and spark. Pravo and Mason run out of the lab as fast as they could. The device blew up as the fire engulfs the lab and part of the hallway the two were running out of. The two make it unscathed, with Narumi's body and Fang also making it out okay.

* * *

><p>They soon ran outside the exploding barracks where they saw thousands of Beetle Dopants awaiting them. They stopped as they were soon approached by a blue Dopant in Kamen Rider-esqe armor with two orange scarves. The Dopant was wearing the same belt as the Snail and Stag Dopants.<p>

"Stop right there." The blue Dopant said as he pointed a sword at them.

"Stop? Stop? We have gone so far and sacrificed so much! It's too late for us to stop!" Mason said.

"Heh. Then you shall die. And we will make sure _you_ won't escape for a very long time." The Dopant said, referring to 'you' as Pravo.

"… I don't think so. I think it's time I went home. Come! Fang!" Pravo said as the Dinosaur leaped into his hand. With the other, he strapped on one of the W Drivers and gave the other to Mason. He to straps it on his waist. Belts were created for both. Pravo transformed Fang into the Gaia Memory as Mason sets down Narumi. He then takes out the Skull Memory and looks at it.

"_Narumi…_" Mason thought. However, Pravo interrupted him.

"Mason! We don't have time!" Pravo said, pointing to the Dopant, now approaching him.

"Oh. Right." Mason said. The two looked at each other. Mason posed with the Gaia Memory, his left arm across the body as he held the memory in the hand. Pravo did the same thing with the right arm.

"HENSHIN!" The two said simultaneously. Mason inserted the Skull Memory into the left side of the W Driver, while Pravo inserted the Fang Memory in the right side of the W Driver. The Fang Memory swung to make it appear like a dinosaur's skull, complete with a lower jaw. The F and S appear out of the Gaia Memories as they announced who they were.

"FANG! SKULL!" A large sphere of cyan and purple illumined the night sky as the two bodies fused. The roaring of the dinosaur mixed with a riff of the guitar were heard as the rider came out of the mixed sphere. On the left side was Skull's normal form, but on the other side, it was all white with bits of black. It was more simplistic than Skull's, but some kinks were there. For one, the sides of the Fang side were jagged. On the helmet was a simple large red compound eye with a line going down from it. The Rider looked at the Dopant.

"Wha… What did you become?" The Dopant said, hesitating for a moment.

"I am…" The Rider said in Mason's voice, the rider's left eye flashing.

"No…" The Rider said in Pravo's voice, with the Rider's right eye flashing.

"We are Kamen Rider… FANG SKULL!" Fang Skull announced in both their voices, with both eyes flashing. Fang Skull then pointed to the Dopant. "Now! Let us count up your crimes!" Fang Skull said. The Dopant ran the blade with his fingertips and then charged towards Fang Skull. Fang Skull then got out the Skull Magnum and fires a few shots at the Dopant. The Dopant disappeared in a blue blur. Fang Skull turned around to see the Dopant with large orange wings with red lines in midair. He struck Fang Skull with his sword as he landed on the ground. Fang Skull staggered a bit before standing straight.

"Those lines!" Fang Skull said in Pravo's voice as he looked at the wings. "If I am correct, he's using the Nazca Memory!" Pravo said. The Nazca Dopant lands another strike at Fang Skull, knocking him back a few feet onto the ground. Fang Skull got up and looked at the Nazca Dopant. "Let's fight fire with fire…" Pravo said as he pressed on a silver lever on the Fang part of the Double Driver that was once its tail.

"ARM FANG!" The memory announced as a blade sprung out of Fang Skull's right wrist. The Nazca Dopant flew towards him, delivering another strike with his sword, but was blocked by Fang Skull's blade. Fang Skull then fired at the Nazca Dopant's wings, knocking him to the ground as the wings broke. The Nazca Dopant then sped away as the army of Beetle Dopants flew towards Fang Skull. Fang Skull tried to slash at them, but a few of them were just scratched. Fang Skull was pushed off by the Dopants and he was caught in a swarm mid-air.

"Great! Now what?" Fang Skull spoke in Mason's voice.

"Now this!" Fang Skull spoke in Pravo's voice as he pressed the lever on the Fang Memory twice.

"SHOULDER FANG!" The memory announced as the blade vanishes from Fang Skull's wrist and onto his right shoulder. Fang Skull pulled out the blade and used it as a sword against the Beetle Dopants. Eventually, a few exploded from the slashes. Fang Skull landed on the ground as he threw the blade at a few other Beetle Dopants. The blade went and attacked each one as if it was homing on them then it returned to Fang Skull's hand. Those who were hit by the blade also exploded, but they were a handful compared to the swarm surrounding Fang Skull. Fang Skull tried to find an exit, but the swarm encircled him, as if he was in the eye of the storm. The Nazca Dopant seemingly came out of nowhere as he entered the eye. The two began to slash at each other, their blades colliding with each other. Eventually, Nazca knocks the Shoulder Fang in the air and slashes at the disarmed Fang Skull, knocking him to the ground.

"There's too many of them…" Fang Skull spoke in Mason's voice as the Nazca Dopant pointed his sword at the fallen rider.

"We… We have to do the Twin Maximum Drive!" Fang Skull spoke in Pravo's voice as he struggled to get up.

"A Twin Maximum Drive?" Mason asked.

"Yeah. The ultimate powers of two memories combining into one. I haven't tested it, so it's a risk." Pravo said.

"Well, it will be the only chance we have it seems." Mason said as he pulled out the Skull Memory.

"Alright! Here we go!" Pravo said. Fang Skull pressed the lever on the Fang Memory three times.

"FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" The Fang Memory said. Fang Skull inserted the Skull Memory into the Maximum Slot.

"SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **MAXIMUM DRIVE!** _**MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_" The Skull Memory announced as the two Memories started to say it at the same time, but in an increased volume. "_**MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_" Fang Skull glowed both cyan and violet light as the image of a dinosaur's skull appeared in front of him. The Nazca Dopant froze and saw the skull.

"What the…" Nazca said. A blade grew on Fang Skull's right ankle.

"FANGSKULL EXTINCTION!" Fang Skull said with both voices as he jumped and did a tornado kick to the skull. The skull was then pushed towards the Nazca Dopant and a chunk of the flying Beetle Dopants as it opened and closed its mouth as if it was biting. Fang Skull also kicked the Dopants behind him as a cyan-colored image of a slash went over the Dopants. As Fang Skull landed, there was a large explosion that was cumulated from dozens of small explosions from the Dopants. As the explosions cleared, only Fang Skull stood. However, he stumbled to the ground as the transformation cancelled as Mason and Pravo both split from each other. Both lying on the snow as it began snowing broken Gaia Memories.

"Narumi would be proud…" Mason said.

"Yeah…" Pravo said.

"I'll call the army and tell them our mission is complete. But first…" Mason said as he got up. He then looked at Narumi's body.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Mason and Pravo stand before a recently dug ground. Mason, holding Narumi's hat, places it on the ground.<p>

"Goodbye… Narumi…" Mason said as he heard the copters come for them.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the raid on the Russian Labs. Pravo entered Mason's house with his wife to celebrate this. They noticed that the house was decorated with wreaths and tinsel. They then see Mason in a tuxedo, much like Narumi.<p>

"Mason! How have you been?" Pravo said, giving Mason a friendly hug and pat on the back.

"I've been good. I regained the trust of the CIA thanks to our mission. They're currently in Russia cracking down on surviving Gaia Memory factories. How are you with your wife?" Mason asked.

"My wife and I have been good. We've begun reforming our life together. We're actually going to have a date on Christmas day!" Pravo said.

"That's good for you." Mason said. He then remembered something. "Excuse me. I have to do something." Mason said as he walked to his desk where he picked up a mug of hot coffee. He then held it to the glazing sun.

"Merry Christmas, Narumi… Merry Christmas…" Mason said as he drank from the mug. All was well in America.

* * *

><p>Back in Russia, a man clad in a black uniform with a black cape was stalking the Russian Grounds where the fight with Fang Skull took place. He was clad except for two places. The first was his mouth, and the other was his right arm. Both of which showed signs of decay. He then spotted something: A white hat that was nicked a bit with some snow on it. The black-clothed figure brushed off the snow and saw the recently buried ground. He dug his right arm into the ground, picked up Narumi's decaying body, and held him by the throat. He then slipped a black ring on one of Narumi's ring and then spoke the following words.<p>

"Sokichi Narumi of Futo…"

"_**RISE!**_"

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

{Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Black Hand or the Black Lanterns, they belong to DC Comics}


End file.
